I love your Simplicity
by Jote Jote
Summary: Prompt: TYL! Yamamoto/Tsuna: Ten Year Bazooka sends Tsuna to the future where he ends up in Yamamoto's shower–Reborn Kink Meme   "American Series" is a collection of 8027 centric stories, all relating to each other, but not exactly in any specific order.


"American Series" is a collection of 8027 centric stories, all relating to each other, but not exactly in any specific order.

"Nanona" is a nonsense word that does not have a true meaning. In order to bring peace during fights that occur among his friends, Yamamoto attempts to calm everyone down. Sometimes he does so for his own amusement.

Prompt: TYL! Yamamoto/Tsuna: Ten Year Bazooka sends Tsuna to the future where he ends up in Yamamoto's shower – Reborn Kink Meme (Livejournal)

Previous American story is "When did you learn to smoke?" Part 1 / Part 2. I posted it in my fanfiction folder labeled 8027.

These prompts were given to me through posts from the khrkinkmeme community, so I do not claim the ideas. I was just inspired by them upon request.

**America Series **

**I LOVE YOUR SIMPLICITY  
**by Jote Jote

It was another normal day in the lives of Tsunayoshi Sawada and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Sometimes they would go out; sometimes they would study together, with or without Gokudera if they had math homework.

This particular afternoon they were studying History for which they did not need Gokudera's help. Of course, they regretted it after trying unsuccessfully for an hour to answer the required questions. Yamamoto got distracted easily and Tsuna was distracted by Lambo and Ipin walking in and out of his room.

Reborn was nowhere to be found which, in more ways than one, meant one less problem.

It was a cold October day and Tsuna didn't have a heater in his room, which meant he kept the window closed, and a futon at hand. Both boys were warmly dressed; Tsuna had a T-shirt underneath a thick sweater, a pair of jeans, and thick, orange socks. Yamamoto wore only a t-shirt and jeans, his bare feet playing with the futon.

Tsuna started to get bored, and with Yamamoto's bouts of laughter, his despair increased.

It wasn't that Yamamoto didn't try to answer the questions; it was just that at this point, he considered his homework a lost cause and opted to not get depressed like Tsuna. He used his laugh as a way to try and calm Tsuna, who had started to moan and groan about failing the class and getting detention. Takeshi didn't care if he got detention unless he had baseball practice that day, but since that wasn't the case, he didn't worry, it's wasn't as if he had them regularly.

It was 9pm by the time they finally gave up. They had dinner and even though it was time for both of them to shower they just sat there, staring at each other's bored faces. Takeshi called his father to let him know he would sleepover at Tsuna's and Tsuyoshi agreed with no hesitation, he trusted Tsuna's mom to take good care of his son. And there was always an extra place for guests in Tsuna's room.

After a few more minutes of staring at each other in silence…

"Hey…"

"Mmm?"

"Shouldn't we go take a bath, Yamamoto?"

"Ah… hehehe, I think so."

"Who first?"

"Well… I think I need to go first. Even though I took a shower I feel as if I had just finished practice."

Tsuna nodded and stood up; he wanted to make sure the bathroom was ready for his friend. Just then…

"IPIN! LAMBO?"

Lambo ran inside the room, crying uncontrollably, he was being chased by Ipin with tears on her eyes and… the 10 year bazooka? Which by the way had a dent and some strange sparks coming out of it.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! What did you do? Why is that shooting sparks?"

Yamamoto stood up and backed away, at this point he was aware that that toy did some strange things and it wasn't safe to be around it. Before he could do anything, Tsuna headed towards the kids and after much running around he was able to pick Lambo up. Ipin apparently didn't seem to understand that the chase was over and without paying attention to Tsuna's words, she screamed and fired the bazooka.

Lambo, still crying, fell on the floor and a pink smoke cloud filled the room.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna felt the world spin around him; he closed his eyes tightly until he felt himself get steady. He feared opening his eyes, not knowing what he would encounter. But… something was wrong. Where was he? Why did he feel something wet? Could he be out in the rain, ten years in the future? It made no sense, the water was warm!

"Honey?"

Tsuna heard a man's voice calling him. He didn't know who he the man was but he was too scared to open his eyes. The water continued to hit his face and his clothes were getting drenched. He placed his hand on his face and very slowly opened his eyes, fearful of what he might see.

"Where…?"

His words were cut off as the image of a man started to form in front of his eyes. There was a lot of steam, where was he?

Ya… Yamamoto?

A grown up Takeshi stood mere centimeters from him. His hair was wet and he was looking at Tsuna with a strange expression, as if waiting for Tsuna to tell him where it hurt; as if to come running to the younger man's aid. His gaze was fixated on Tsuna, almost looking right through him, making the boy feel uncomfortable.

Where…?

Tsuna averted his eyes, fearing that his suspicions might come true. When he looked to his left he saw a white, tiled wall, and a shower curtain hung to his right. In the few seconds it took his brain to start functioning he considered the fact that Yamamoto's torso was naked and wet, which brought him to the conclusion that if he ventured to look further down he would find Yamamoto's lower half naked too as well. That thought seemed to short circuit Tsuna's brain.

"Hey…"

His thoughts were chaotic; he didn't understand why his future self would be sharing a shower with Yamamoto. He felt a wet, warm hand gripping his wrist.

"Your clothes are getting wet and I don't have anything that fits you."

Tsuna snapped back to reality; he was in an unknown place, sharing a shower with the Yamamoto from ten years in the future. His clothes were wet and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

Apparently Yamamoto could tell that Tsuna was having a nervous breakdown. Without saying a word he turned off the shower and, without releasing Tsuna's wrist, opened the curtain.

"Come on… you need to get out of those wet clothes."

Yamamoto got out first, pulling an unresisting Tsuna by the wrist and out of the shower.

"I think you should take a shower while you're here."

Yamamoto released Tsuna wrist. He looked around the stuff inside the bathroom for a basket in which to put the boy's wet clothes. It was difficult for Yamamoto to move around the small bathroom without bumping into Tsuna.

"I think I found something to put your clothes in, anyway this bathroom is too small for the two of us, why don't you take your clothes off out in the hallway?"

Takeshi, unashamed of his own nudity, opened the door, not even bothering to cover himself up with a towel. He walked a few steps, carrying the basket and nodded Tsuna to follow him, the latter had been staring at Takeshi, dazed.

"Come on… take those off. I'll take care of your clothes."

Tsuna stood motionless, not even blinking, and looked at Yamamoto as if he had just spoken in a foreign language. Takeshi glanced back at the boy, understanding how he felt; he dropped the basket on the floor and got closer to Tsuna. He placed his hand on Tsuna's head, stroking him tenderly.

"Don't worry. I'm the same person you know, I won't hurt you… you can trust me."

Tsuna was had cast his eyes down; he was nervous but Yamamoto's touch had the same calming effect it always had.

"Okay."

Yamamoto smiled is usual smile and backed away while Tsuna started to strip off his clothes. His clothes were wet and sticking to his body, which made removing them all the more difficult. Takeshi got closer to the boy to help him undress, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Tsuna blushed and tried to stop Yamamoto from undressing him to no avail. He gave up the fight and let the older man undress him. He fought once more with Takeshi as the man tried to remove his underwear. Though he protested and tried to avoid having his undies removed, Yamamoto won the fight by caressing him once more.

"Let's take a shower."

Tsuna followed him silently; it didn't strike him as strange that Yamamoto could walk around in the nude as if were the normal thing to do. It must've been okay for Yamamoto since they were both men, the only difference being their age difference.

As soon as Tsuna found himself in the shower his brain seemed to start functioning.

"Wait… it's been more than 5 minutes… why am I still here?"

"I'm guessing the bazooka is broken."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yamamoto reached for the soap and chuckled, ignoring the scene before him while Tsuna had both hands on his head, complaining.

"Don't worry, Reborn must be doing something right now to fix it. But…"

Tsuna noticed the sudden change in Takeshi's expression; he looked worried and lost in thought. It made him curious enough to ask.

"But… what?"

Yamamoto let his laughter explode out of him, his expression changing back to his usual one.

"If we were at your house and if we consider how things were back then… It will probably be a while before it gets fixed."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tsuna started the previous panicky routine, babbling 'it can't be' 'why me!' It's all Lambo's fault!' much to Yamamoto's amusement.

"Nanona…"

Tsuna stared at adult Yamamoto, it was Tsuna's first time hearing that since he'd arrived.

Yamamoto blushed when he noticed Tsuna looking at him.

"Well… never thought you liked when I said that, I think I might say it more often."

"Eh? You always say that in my time."

Yamamoto laughed and started making suds with the soap.

"Tell me… what where we doing just this minute in your time?"

"Eh? Well… we were having trouble with the history homework and you were going to sleepover at my house."

Tekeshi looked at Tsuna with an amused expression and with circular motions started to lather his chest.

"Ah… history… I assumed you were going to say math, well, generally speaking we were horrible in all our classes, right? AHAHAHAHA!"

Tsuna felt embarrassed by the comment but laughed anyway. Being horrible in all of their classes was a unique trait they both shared.

Tsuna watched as Takeshi, not paying much attention to him, washed his body and after a few quiet seconds the boy mumbled something, asking the question that had been bothering him from the start.

"… Eh… mmm… Yamamoto…"

Tsuna blushed and hesitated but spoke anyway.

"Why were we inside a shower?"

Yamamoto stopped washing himself for a minute and frowned. He probably didn't expect that question and was caught off guard. Tsuna looked at him; waiting for an answer. The water seemed to fall harder and louder around them, the steam rising from around them fogging the mirrow that hung on the wall.

"Well…"

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto intently, his gaze could've made the taller man nervous but it didn't.

"Well…"

Tsuna's patience was running out but before he could say anything Yamamoto answered.

"These things are normal once you reach a certain age. You have nothing to worry about."

That didn't convince Tsuna who looked at him with doubt. Yamamoto - who by now was an expert at making Tsuna feel uncomfortable - stopped washing himself again and got closer to Tsuna making him blush and back away.

"Nanona. I'm the same, just with a little more hair, I haven't changed."

Tsuna had not dared to take a good look at him until now; thick, black curls peeked from between Yamamoto's legs. Was that normal for an adult male? Really? Tsuna had hair but not as much.

"Hey Tsuna…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you seen me naked? I mean in the past…"

The question took Tsuna by surprised but he answered it anyway.

"A few times…"

Yamamoto laughed and started lathering himself up.

"When you go back to your time ask me to shower with you. It's really fun and I will never say 'no' to you."

Tsuna couldn't ask 'How do you know?' If it was the same Yamamoto then it had to be true.

"Hey, Yamamoto… Where are we?"

Without saying a word Yamamoto started to bathe a very shocked Tsuna.

"I told you we were going to take a shower, not that you were going to watch me take one."

Tsuna gave up on resisting, not wanting to hurt Yamamoto who considered washing Tsuna the most normal of tasks. Although feeling ticklish, embarrassed and a bit of anxious there was no denying he actually liked it.

"Sorry, I have no shampoo, I'm such a dummy. This is why you're always scolding me."

"Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto looked constantly lost in his actions and stopped paying attention, but Tsuna seemed to understand this.

"You did not answer my question ..."

"Ah... I am so sorry."

He stopped soaping Tsuna a moment then began again.

"It's a motel ..."

Tsuna's face showed how hurt he felt. Even though he knew the damage he had done he laughed and ... embraced Tsuna.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

The moment Yamamoto pressed Tsuna against his soapy chest he forgot about the bad joke and blushed.

"You don't like those kinds of places ..."

He finally stated, he kissed Tsuna's cheek and returned to his task, bathing Tsuna.

"We're in my apartment. Although there's the Vongola base, this place is a safe haven in case someone is looking for us."

Tsuna listened intently as Yamamoto spoke, looking him in the eye. Yamamoto carefully washed Tsuna, paying extra attention to how he handled the boy's body.

"We just got back from America a few days ago and since we were tired and already close by this place we decided to spend the night."

"America?"

"Yes. A few things have happened during these past years and now we have important allies there."

Tsuna was analyzing all the information that was being poured into his brain; he looked away from Takeshi for a moment but searched for him again once his hands left his body.

Tsuna caught sight of Yamamoto washing his genitals and found it difficult to not look as Yamamoto lathered up his balls and then moved to wash his prick . Tsuna had another emotional meltdown and laughed nervously as their eyes met. Everything was terribly amusing to Yamamoto.

"You probably don't want me to do it to you, why don't you wash my back before I give you the soap?"

Tsuna was embarrassed thought the more he thought about the situation the more he understood he shouldn't. After all, he only had one bar of soap at home which meant that when Yamamoto stayed over he used that soap, and washed _there _and so when Tsuna showered he used the same soap. He sought comfort in that logic even though he was well aware he was just lying to himself.

He took the soap and proceeded to scrub Yamamoto's back. Yamamoto turned around, bending his knees so that Tsuna could reach with more ease.

"Thanks, Tsuna."

Yamamoto enjoyed Tsuna's touch as he asked him trivial questions while scrubbing his back in no particular pattern.

"I hadn't noticed you had this many scars, how did you get them?"

Yamamoto turned to look at Tsuna's worried face.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

He laughed, placing his hands on Tsuna's shoulders.

"I got each and every scar while protecting something precious to me. Don't worry."

Tsuna did not comprehend the meaning behind his words but his own words and thoughts were interrupted when Yamamoto turned around again.

"A little bit further down…"

Tsuna scrubbed Yamamoto's back as he wanted. He was then turned around so that Yamamoto could wash his.

Tsuna stared at the bathroom wall, the information that Yamamoto had given him was so strange that it only raised more questions in his head. It was probably better if he didn't learn anything other than the necessary about the future.

"Doesn't this feel good, Tsuna?"  
"It… it does feel good."  
"There's no need to be nervous, you'll go back to the past any minute. You have nothing to worry about."

He was about to say something when Yamamoto raised the soap to his face.

"Time to wash between your legs."  
"Heeeee!"  
"AHAHAHA! Do it or I will."

Tsuna took the soap and nervously lathering himself, turning his back on Yamamoto who chuckled and began to rinse the soap off his body.

A few minutes later they were on Yamamoto's room. Tsuna had wrapped himself in a towel from the waist down and Yamamoto, who didn't seem to have a sense of modesty, sat naked on the bed.

"Oh well… I guess that if they don't fix the bazooka you have no choice but to sleep here."

Tsuna swallowed hard, there was only one bed and that worried him.

"Ahahaha. Nanona."

Tsuna looked at him concerned of what Yamamoto might have though just now.

"I don't have a sofa, I'll sleep on the floor and you can use the bed."

The boy felt bad for causing Yamamoto so much trouble, he eyes worried and full of tears.

"Yamamoto…"

"Stop looking at me like that, everything is going to be ok. You'll sleep in my bed and I'll be right next to you on the floor."

"I don't like that."

Tsuna's eyes were tearing up; Yamamoto stopped smiling and waited for his reaction. Tsuna hated worrying his friends needlessly.

"I think…"

"Mmm?"

"I think nothing bad would happen if we shared the bed tonight."

Tsuna looked away when he said that, taking Yamamoto by surprise.

"Tsu… Tsuna…"

"It's not good for you to sleep on the floor, that's all."

Yamamoto smiled and reached to stroke Tsuna's cheek. The gesture caught surprised Tsuna, making him blush and leaving him silent.

"Alright… But you kick…"

"I… I kick?"

Tsuna looked puzzled while Yamamoto who couldn't help being amused by Tsuna's many faces.

"Sometimes, when I sleep over at your house, I wake up in the middle of the night to check on you. I always find you in different positions. You move a lot."

Tsuna turned crimson with embarrassment.

"I didn't know."

"Nanona!"

Tsuna felt bad for all the things he had said and heard, but even so it felt good to know that the bond he had with Yamamoto was still intact after so many years. Yamamoto gave him one of his trademark smiles in return and got off the bed.

"Now I must find something that fits you ... I don't think you'll have problems with some of my underwear."

Tsuna felt as if the world was spinning. Smoke filled Yamamoto's room that turned to see that sadly it was no longer necessary to look for clothes.

"Too bad ... I was having so much fun"

He returned to his bed and sat, waiting for the smoke to dissipate.

"How did it go with you?"

"I probably didn't have as much fun as you."

When the smoke cleared, Tsuna, 10 years in the future, was standing in front of Yamamoto, equally naked but with the exception that a towel was covering his lower half. Tsuna looked at him and sighed in resignation.

"You don't know what modesty is."

"Ahahahah. Don't need it when I'm with you."

"I hope that's true."

"What did I do when I saw you? "

Tsuna crossed his arms and thought about his answer for a moment.

"You locked the door shortly after I appeared. After that you looked at me, I think what I surprised you was that we were almost the same height."

"Ahahahah. I can't believe it! Is that all?"

Tsuna sighed again.

"You looked at me from head to toe without saying a word even though I had an erection. After that Lambo and Ipin walked out of the room and you got me this towel."

"Oh ... I used to be so considerate at that time."

"You still are…"

"What else happened?"

Tsuna thought a bit before answering.

"I sat on my bed and you kept staring at me, standing still and very quiet. And then I came back here."

"God… I was such an idiot. I wasted your erection."

"Don't say it that way."

Tsuna's face turned strict and Yamamoto responded with a smile. Tsuna stepped forward until he stood in front of Yamamoto who was still sitting on the bed.

"What's true is that you were as erotic as a cookie at that time."

"In that case, lets continue what we were doing."

He yanked the towel off Tsuna's body and took his half-erect cock inside his mouth.

_Will continue –_


End file.
